


Trust

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Blake keep his original crew rather than find some people more loyal to the cause?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

After Cally joined them, it occurred to Blake that he could perhaps bring others onto the _Liberator_.

There were plenty of people out there who would love to have the freedom that the ship would offer them. Plenty of people who would understand what he wanted to do, what he _needed_ to do. People who would be glad of the safety of the _Liberator_ , would understand the use of it. His current crew were sometimes … less than appreciative. Cally believed in the same things that he did. She was already part of a resistance, happy to join with them, happy to listen to him and believe in his ideals, support him. It gave Blake strength. It threw the others into … well. Harsh relief.

And yet.

Jenna believed. He could see it in her, the way she was responding to what he was saying. She understood why the Federation was wrong, why it should be broken. She wasn’t a complete convert yet but she would be.

Gan was a good, loyal man. Currently, he stayed because Blake had helped him but Blake knew that Gan had his heart in the right place. Gan knew what the Federation were capable of. Gan understood. He had seen it first hand. 

Vila … well, Vila was afraid. He wanted friends, a home, that was all. But his skills were invaluable and Blake didn’t want to lose them. It didn’t matter if Vila was a little uncertain – he’d believe what the others wanted him to believe, at least for a while. And if Blake could just talk to him, just work on him a bit … he had hopes.

That left Avon. Avon didn’t believe. Blake knew that. He wasn’t sure Avon ever could believe. Avon was cold and cynical and icy in certainty that nothing could change. He stayed on the _Liberator_ for his own reasons and Blake wasn’t entirely sure what those were, not yet. He hoped to find out, hoped that he might even be able to find a way through that ice, make Avon understand. But until then, his skills were as invaluable as Vila’s, perhaps more so. And as long as he was willing to stay, Blake would keep him.

So, that was his crew, bonded by exhaustion and blood and the despair of prison. They didn’t necessarily like each other very much but Blake knew he could trust them all, knew they would protect each other because they were all they had.

Of course, it didn’t mean they couldn’t add others. They’d all accepted Cally and she was an alien, more of a stranger than anybody else could ever be. He could bring other rebels, extra crew …

But how could he know who to trust?

The thought nagged at him, even though he tried to suppress it. How could you be totally certain of anybody? He himself had failed all of the people who had once relied on him, trusted him. People could lie so easily, so completely, even if they were good people. The _Liberator_ was a weapon, a wonderful, powerful weapon and even the people on his side might want to steal her. Might not believe Blake was good enough for her because of what he’d done. Might not think _he_ could be trusted.

No. No, he couldn’t afford that. The _Liberator_ was his, had to be his. He could trust his crew. They all wanted to survive, needed to survive and knew they needed each other to survive. They would work together and bring down the Federation together because that was the best way _to_ survive.

That was the most important thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the b7friday prompt "Survivors"


End file.
